Time will tell
by heavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Time passes by, people change, feelings grow. But are those feelings strong enough to overcome the obstacles that are awaiting in the future? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Give me a reason

**Starts with Vendetta and goes on from there. A Bering and Wells story. **

"_Just keep an open mind."_ Those were the last words she heard from H.G. last time she saw her.

She knew she was talking about joining the Warehouse as an agent again. But the way she looked at her when she said it; the way her eyes shined for a millisecond. She knew there had to be more to those words then one would think.

It has been weeks since the last time she saw her. _Helena. _Her mind wander back and forth to the beautiful inventor. _I mean, she saved my life; it makes sense that I think about the person that saved my life. There's nothing to it but that. Nope, nothing at all. She saved my life; she saved Claudias life. She doesn't seem evil. Why on earth was she bronzed?_

Myka looked thru her window yawning. Finger curling around her hair. _I should get dressed._

"... to whom be glory forever and ever. Amen."

They stood there. Non of them believing that he was no longer among them. Their boss; their friend. They swore to themselves that they will find the artifact and the person responsible for the death of Dickinson. Myka couldn't bare standing there any more; so the moment the priest closed the Bible, she went away from there. Telling Pete shes gonna take a walk.

The air was lightly chilly as she sat there thinking about past events. How everyone's life seem to be in danger all the time. How people she cares about end up dead. She blames herself for most.

"Its a bloody rotten business." Those words crossed her mind; but it wasn't her voice that spoke them. The accent; the sadness. _H.G. S_he turned facing the inventor that was standing a bit behind the bench where she sat. She greeted her with a sad smile.

"What are you doing here?" The question came out a bit harsh. But Mykas grief didn't let her think clear at the moment. She wanted justice to what happened to Dickinson.

"Same as you. Tracking Torquemada`s chain. Was on our most desired list on Warehouse 12"

Myka stood up abruptly, nervously scratching her eyebrow as the sudden realization that H.G really was there hit her. Not that she wasn't glad to see her. But she knew if Artie saw her; all hell would break lose. And that was not what she needed right now.

"You know what; you are actually on Arties most desired list. Unless you wanna be bronzed again I suggest you..." She was at lost of words when the brunette took a step towards her.

"He's still opposed to my returning as an agent?"

"Well hes opposed to your existence." She looked into her eyes that seemed to be losing hope slowly. She knew Artie wouldn't understand. Hell, not even Myka herself knew why H.G. deserves another chance. Why she is at lost of words when she sees her. Why she wants to give the inventor a second chance in life. _Why I can't get her out of my damn mind!_

"This is absurd. I saved your life, I saved Claudias life! I have proven I can be trusted and more then that I have proven that I am of value..." _She is trying so hard. _Myka thought. _If I want to help her get back; I need more then this. The Regents won't let her back in just like that._

"_I'm _not questioning your value;" she needed to think like one of them. "I'm curios about your motives."

"I can't. This world; I don't belong here. The Warehouse..."

"I'm gonna need more then that! I'm gone need more then she doesn't like the world. I need the truth. Why did they bronze you?" her voice softened at the last question. She was curios about that for a long time. She knew there had to be a reason why H.G. was among those who were " the worst of the worst " as Pete calls them.

Myka stood still, shell shocked as she heard the words " _I asked to be bronzed. " _leaving the inventors lips. Confusion rushed thru her head like a storm. Question behind question; _why would anyone in their right mind do such a thing? _She fallowed H.G.`s lead and sat down on the bench next to her, as said inventor explained her actions and reason to the agent.

Pain and regret were obvious in her eyes as she talked about her past; about her daughter and the pain she went thru in life. She was losing her mind; and she couldn't bare the pain any more. She saw no way out of it; so she asked to be bronzed. To save herself and others from her insanity.

She hoped for a better life one day. Being bronzed; that was her time machine in a way.

Her eyes were shiny from tears; and she didn't dare look at the agent next to her.

"I'll talk to Artie." Myka looked down to where her hand was resting; on Helenas one; on her lap.

She didn't even notice when she moved her hand there. All she knew she had to find a way to make the inventor smile again. Give her a chance, give her hope. Right now; that was all she cared for.

"Thank you." The soft words were spoken. Almost silently as H.G. looked on her lap. She felt warmth rush thru her body as she felt a light reassuring squeeze from the agents hand.

She gave Myka a way to contact her and left; as she noticed Artie near by.

_God damn it H.G.!_ Myka screamed at the woman internally as she saw her smug little smirk looking at them from the screen.

Artie was furious; believing that H.G. was behind all the recent deaths. The she was the one going after him and his family. He would have killed her the same moment he would see her...if Myka wouldn't have slipped that she talked to her before, and that she wants to rejoin the Warehouse.

After calming down Artie with Petes help; they tried to seek out H.G. in the hotel shes staying; but she was already gone. She knew they would come after her. And she knew exactly at what time they would arrive in the room she was in.

As soon as they walked in the phone rang. No surprise there; it was non other then H.G. herself.

"Took you long enough." the British accent was heard from the other side of the line.

Pete and Artie started with words of attack towards the inventor; and Myka only rolled her eyes; she was left speechless by her fellow agents.

And after a few more shared words that went back and forth, and a lead from H.G., Artie put parts of the puzzle together; figuring out who was causing all this deaths.

"He's going after your family." the voice from the phone spoke once more.

Artie didn't want H.G. to know more then needed; so he cut the line.

"Alexander wants revenge. He wants me." he said as he rashly garbed his coat and went towards the door. "I have to go to Moscow." Pete and Myka fallowed him a step behind even tho he tried to protest. They are family; and family doesn't let the other go, just like that.

"Moscow here we come." Pete said in his best Russian impression as they left the hotel.


	2. There is still hope

"How could you?" Myka stormed into the warehouse, not being able to believe what Pete just told her. Artie turned H.G. in to the Regents, even though she risked her life, only a few hours ago, to save his.

"You turned her in. You handed her over to the Regents, not even considering that she might be a valuable asset and..." She was lost for words. Not only did she finally meet someone that she considered and equal and a friend, but the warehouse was losing one of the possibly best agents they had in their team and a mind like no other in history. She was furious, she was hurt, she was disappointed with her boss for doing such an inhuman act after she saved his life.

"Myka; don't." Pete put his hand on her shoulder, nodding in front of them to a man that was standing by Arties side from the moment they walked in; but Myka didn't notice him at first.

A tall men in a suit; looking like he owns this place.

"What makes you think that this was his decision; agent Bering." Yup, definitely owns the place. He is one of them; Myka knows he is. How can they be so cruel and get rid of Helena like she is some unwanted object. Just throw her away._ If they bronzed her again I swear to God I will kick someones ass, then un-bronze her sooner then they can blink; couse that is just cruel. They can't do it. I don't care if I lose my job. They can't do that. Not again. Not after all she has been through._

"You seriously believe, there's not a thorough and complete waring process through which the agents of warehouse 13 are selected. Mrs Frederic recommends, we just discuss and I make the final decision." There was a silence for a long moment as Myka feared for the worst, before Pete asked who the man is. Myka knew who he was. She figured it all out already. He was God among Regents. The one who bronzed H.G.

_Might as well be the devil._ Myka thought; tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"Mister Kosan; agent Lattimer, agent Bering. Adwin Kosan is...on a need to know basis. And you don't need to know."

"You make the decisions." Mykas voice was silent, broken; all hope lost in her.

"Some of them. Yes." he spoke.

"We have to trust that mister Kosan will make the right choice."

"The choice has been made." Myka listened to all this in a bit of trance. She was there; but so far away. "Has she been bronzed, then?" It was the last question Myka needed answered. She needed verification that her worst fear has come true.

The man looked at her; and the next few moments were nothing but a blur for agent Bering.

"Agent Wells." He spoke her name, and for a moment Myka thought she was delusional, for non other then H.G. herself walked thru the door with her hands behind her back and a slight smile forming on her lips as she locked eyes with Myka. A sigh of relief left Mykas lips as H.G. got her badge and Tesla in her hands. She heard mister Kosan talk about this (H.G.s return as an agent) being mostly a successful decision made thanks to her report. She saw the look of disbelief on both Arties and Petes faces; but all she could do is smile at the raven heard women in front of her as mister Kosan left the warehouse. She could breath again, she felt at ease and overwhelmed at the same time so she couldn't really help herself as she took a steep forward and hugged the newly reinstated agent as tight as she could. H.G. expected a handshake at most, but this hug was completely unexpected. To feel someones body flush against hers; it was something Helena needed for such a long time. And getting that from a beautiful woman; well, she couldn't complain.

"Thank you;" she spoke. Her warm breath caressing Mykas neck as she moved back from the much needed embrace. "without you I wouldn't be here." She looked eyes with hers once more; a warm feeling overcoming her body."Well, I would be, but I would be in-bronzed." She tried to make a joke and actually managed to make the other woman laugh.

Myka kept her eyes on her, making a mental note to thank mister Kosan for making the right decision. She knew Artie would be pissed at her for working on Helenas reinstatement behind his back; but she had no other choice. She could live with that; as long as she knew that the inventor was safe and had a new reason to live without going insane again.

Pete shook her hand; and for only a split second Helena looked at him before looking back at Myka. A moment passed, and Myka still couldn't take her eyes off the smiling women in front of her. She didn't even hear Pete call out of her, asking her for something. It was only when the raven haired women looked her with questioning eyes did she put her attention back to Pete. _How the hell does she arch her eyebrows like that?_

"Myka?" Pete felt a vibe growing funny deep inside him, but he didn't say a word about it now. He knew the time to talk about it was far from appropriate.

"Yeah Pete?" Myka looked at him, hoping he didn't notice how long she was staring at the inventor beside them.

"You gonna take H.G. to the B&B to get settled in, and I'm gonna finish up the paper work here." _and convince Artie not to kill you and H.G. next time he sees you; _was what Pete wanted to add, but some things are better left unsaid.

Myka nodded, but didn't move from her spot; still fixated on the dark eyes looking back at her. Fortunately for her, the inventor snapped out of the staring quicker then Myka did, and moved to her side, lightly touching her elbow. Mykas gaze went from her eyes to her lips and back up. She finally realized what this feeling is, this feeling that kept tossing and turning in her mind ever since the two agents paths crossed for the first time._ Oh crapidy, crapidy crap! No, no, no...this is not good, this is so not happening. Nope, not happening, absolutely no chance. I am not..._

"Shall we?" The soft voice brought Myka back from her thoughts, and she gave the new agent a short nod before they turned to head out of the Warehouse, Mykas thoughs going into over drive.

_I am so so screwed..._


	3. I like you

_The mirror breaks behind you as you are pushed to the wall; but you don't care. I'll clean that up later; you think to yourself. A body is pressed against yours; dark eyes looking hungrily into yours. _

_You can feel her warm breath on your lips; so very close, and yet so far. You wet your lips with your tongue, sliding your hands down the soft silky skin of the woman you desire to kiss for such a long time. You close your eyes, as you hear her voice teasing..._

"Do I make you nervous darling?"

"No. Nah, I'm not nervous. Why would you make me nervous? You're a part of the team now; and not evil." Claudias voice snapped Mykas eyes wide open from her day dreaming.

She looked at the spot where Claudia is standing to see a broken glass in front of her; as the redhead tried to pick up the shattered pieces on a file.

Myka was holding her tea cup close to her body and observing the interaction between the inventor and the tech from the couch she was siting on. _I should stop daydreaming so much; next time I might burn myself with this. Even though, I rather wish to burn myself with those lips of hers. _If its even possible her eyes opened wider then before as she caught herself thinking about Helena. _Again!_ _I really need to stop thinking about her so much. What is with me?! I'm acting like a pre-teen with a crush. Snap out if it Myka!_

"Artie? Good...morning. Good morning Artie." It was so obvious that the tech was nervous around H.G.; but honestly, who could blame her. Everyone seemed a bit on the edge around her.

"Hello Artie." The Brit spoke; but to no ones surprise; Artie ignored her completely.

"Myka. Join us; now." he put down the files looking anywhere but the woman siting behind the table. "Wheres Pete?" He tossed the files around to everyone; even Claudia; but not to H.G.

"Its his day off. Remember?" Claudia snapped the file that was supposed to be for Pete and passed it to H.G. She smiled shyly at her and opened the file.

Myka set down next to Helena and opened her own file; looking sideways at the beautiful brunette.

She will deny it, if anyone catches her doing it, but she has her eyes on her most of the time, when the raven haired beauty is anywhere near her. Its been over a week since Helena rejoined the warehouse, and Myka is happy about it, she truly is. The only thing that is bothering Myka is that she went from a perfectly functional agent to being a complete klutz. She gets tongue tangled every time Helena talks directly to her; God forbid the women accidentally touches her; Myka would need days to get back to her old self. She still isn't over the fact that she went and hugged the older women as she was reinstated back. It was a stupidly idiotic thing to do; but it felt so right.

Myka had a big, bad-ass, puppy love kind of crush on the new agent, and if she doesn't snap out of it soon it will be more then obvious to everyone else around her; including H.G. And that is not something Myka would want to happen. Why not? Well, other then the fact that H.G. was the "father" of science fiction, she was also one of the most beautiful women Myka had ever laid eyes on. Chances are for them to happen pretty close to zero.

Myka knew that she was good looking, and she had her charms on people. Sam loved her for a reason. But Helena? Helena is something entirely else, someone way out of her league. That's what Myka thought. Now all that she had left was daydreaming and hopefully one day soon, calling the woman that was siting next to her, her friend.

As if on cue, Helena turned her head slightly to the side, noticing eyes on her; and smiled at the blushing agent that was caught red-handed staring at her.

_Why does the earth never open when you need to crawl into a hole. Damn it Myka, you stupid idiot! _

"Now go, and don't come back without the artifact. And you Claudia, fix the lights in the bronze sector. I have a meeting with the Regents." Arties voice was heard as some distant sound around her, as she saw the man walk out of the B&B.

"You've been avoiding me." The accusation came out of nowhere and Myka jumped around where she was standing by her bed. The raven haired women closed the door behind her, and leaned back onto it.

She was right. Myka was avoiding her. Well, at least she was trying to.

The whole "snag, bag and tag" mission took most of their day; and in all that time Myka only spoke to H.G. when it was about the artifact. No small talk in between, no chit chat. Nothing. Not even a word. The ride back was uncomfortably silent for both of them, as H.G. chose not to try and start a conversation with the younger agent, as she seemed to be too focused on the road. The only time she spoke in the car was when she told Helena that she would leave her at the B&B and go back to the warehouse and finish the paper work for the artifact. Helena would have protested, but chose not to.

Myka hoped that by the time she came back, everyone would be asleep. The B&B seemed awfully quiet and she was grateful for that. She knew she was giving H.G. the cold shoulder, and it wasn't fair to the other women, but she had to do something to keep her head cool. She was afraid of how much she already liked the inventor, even though she knew her for such a short time.

"H.G.? What are you still doing up this late?" _I hoped you were asleep already. _

Myka shifted her weight from one foot to another, then chose to just sit on the bed, couse the exhaustion of the day was getting the better of her. Helena walked across the room to the window and looked out of it, before she turned back around, looking at the siting woman that was taking of her shoes and avoiding to look at her. She had to find out why Myka was acting so strangely.

"Truthfully I was awaiting for your arrival. Myka, you and I must talk." She shoved her hands in her pockets and looked down onto the floor, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason.

_Strange, _she thought. Myka looked up at her, finally making eye contact.

"Talk? Now? can't this wait till tomorrow? It's been a long day, and I..."

"No." Helena straightened her posture as the look of surprise was cough on Mykas face.

"No?"

"No. Myka, I have been living and working with you for over a week now, since I've been back as an agent, and in all this time it seems like you keep avoiding me..."

"I'm not avoiding you." That was a lie and Myka knew she was a terrible liar.

"Bollocks! You _are_ avoiding me; you barely even talk to me. I feel like I talked to you more before I was reinstated back." She walked over to her and sat by her side on the bed.

"Myka, believe me when I say, I am truly, profoundly grateful that you have managed to convince the Regents to take me back. And for some reason I thought that you were equally as glad about it."

"I am. Believe me, I'm happy about you being here." This time Myka didn't lie.

"I am trying to believe you. But your words and your actions speak two completely different stories. Have I done something that offended you? If I have then I am truly..."

"I like you Helena." Mykas words cut her off and H.G. turned her head slightly to look at the agent by her side. Myka was looking down at the floor, fiddling with her hands.

"I like you as well Myka. I have considered you a friend since the first day and..." This time Mykas laughter cut her mid speech and she looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"No, that's not..." _it's now or never Bering. "_What I mean is that I _like_you _Helena_."

**Reviews and comments are welcome. How do y'all like the story so far? Its my first try to write Bering and Wells, so...I do what I can. **


	4. When the moment is right

Helena was rendered speechless for a moment, and tried to remember the last time someone had that effect on her. She was a woman of words and imagination, but right now, she was nothing more then a simple woman whose heartbeat was trembling with a feeling she had long forgotten existed.

That is what happens when you are in-bronzed for too long. Having only the company of your own thoughts can slowly drain out all the emotions you have had as a human and turn you into a living statue.

Mykas words shouldn't have this much of an impact on her. Those simple words should not leave her speechless. And yet they do.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and looked back at the agent by her side who was looking like a small child right now. Like she was in fear that what she said would bring her trouble.

"You _like _me." It was more a statement then a question, as Helena digged thru her mind to find the right words to kill the silence. "You said my name."

Myka realized that she had only called her H.G. till now. For some reason she never spoke out her name. _Helena. Even the name is perfect. Ugh, what is with me!_

"I did."

There was another moment of silence before the inventor spoke again.

"Is that why you kept avoiding me?"

"What? Your name?" Myka smiled and thought to do the same thing Pete usually does when he is nervous, and make a joke out of it all. "Yeah. I was worried that I will pronounce your name wrong, since its a great name and I didn't wanna mess it up. So I thought, avoiding you, till I figure it out, was the best thing to do." _Way to sound like an idiot Myka._

Helena read between the lines and couldn't help but smile back at the blushing agent. It was astonishing to have such an effect on someone after so many years of no human contact. She remembered, back in her time before she was bronzed, both men and women admired her. She could have made each and every person around her blush, with a simple smile, a small gesture, a soft touch, and they would have all been at her service from that moment on.

But Myka was not like any of them. Helena never truly cared for any of those people back then. Not once did it feel right to be with someone. Not with a woman, nor a man. Not even Christinas father. Helena was scared to admit it, but Myka was the first person in her entire life, that made her feel like she belongs. In this short time that has known her, she made her feel at home, even with her avoiding her.

"I meant the _I like you_ part." Myka only nodded, hiding her eyes away from Helena.

"So to make things clear; you _like me _like me, there for, you avoid me. Correct?"

Again, Mykas only response was to nod. How that woman could make her turn from being an adult, to acting like a five year old child, she will never know.

"Quite endearing, honestly. Well; at last now that I know the reason for your recent behavior. For a while I thought I did something terribly wrong and that you might actually hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just _really_ like you, and it's frustrating." Myka stood up and walked to the bookshelf in her room, her back to a still siting Helena.

Helena kept her eyes focused on the nervous agent, and as Myka turned slightly to the side; Helena, for the first time, noticed how incredibly beautiful the agent really was. The long messy curls framing her face, and Myka nervously biting down on her lower lip. A strange warmth was growing inside of Helena, as she was observing the agent from the bed.

"Do tell, what do you plan on doing to get rid of that frustration, _darling_." Mykas head snapped back at the word _darling_. Every time that word leaves Helenas lips, Mykas heart starts drumming a heavy metal song. _Can a person have a crush on a word? That would just be ridiculous. _

"I don't really know. Hope for this silly crush to wear itself off soon." She leaned her back on the bookshelf and looked at Helena. _Yeah, that won't happen._

"A crush?" Helena looked at her curiously.

"Yeah." Myka laughed nervously, trying to figure out how to explain the word. "It's like, when you like someone. I mean, when you're fond of someone...infatuated, smitten, attracted..."

"You are rambling darling." Helena cut her off, and stud up, circling around the bed, and walking up to Myka; stopping only a foot away from her.

"Sorry." _When did she get so close? And why the hell does she smell so good?! Bad brain, bad! Don't start daydreaming about her again. Especially not when she is right in front of you!_

Helena saw her prey right in front of her nose, but she chose not to do a thing. This once, she will only use her words. Myka was a woman of words, just like herself, and they both knew the impact simple words can have on a persons mind.

"Are you, attracted to me?" Helena knew that back in her time she was a beautiful woman, and she got many possessions do to her looks. But being a statue for so long, not being looked at or touched, left the fear of rejection not only of her body, but the mind, deep inside her.

Myka wasn't sure if that was an actual question, or if Helena was only teasing her with it. Did the woman in front of her not realize how incredibly beautiful she was, and how much Myka desired her? How much she longed to touch her?

"I am _very _attracted to you, _Helena._" Helenas eyes shut closed at the sound of her own name, leaving Mykas lips. She could have sworn right in that moment, that there was no sound more beautiful then that. She slowly looked back up at her with heavy lidded eyes, completely mesmerized by the beauty in front of her.

Piercing green eyes were roaming up and down her body, back up to her lips and then locked themselves with dark chocolate ones, that were staring at her longingly.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Helena spoke out the question slowly, almost in fear, as green eyes fell towards her lips, unblinking.

Mykas breath got caught in her lungs and her mouth felt suddenly dry. She couldn't look away from her lips. She didn't even want to try to do it.

"Yes." Helenas lips turned into a slight smirk as she slowly moved the last few inches towards Myka, only to be stooped a breath away from the other woman.

Confusion was written all over Helenas face as Myka closed her eyes for a moment, to gather her focus away from her, and then leaned her forehead onto Helenas.

"When the moment is right." Helena stepped backwards, trying to find a reason in her mind, why this moment is possibly wrong. Myka didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what she was thinking. She moved towards the inventor and crocked her head to the side.

"It's too soon. I don't want this to end up being a one time thing, do to my confession. I want to get to know you Helena. _You, _the woman in front of me, and not the one I've read about in books and files. I want this to be more then just..." She looked embarrassed, looking behind Helena, towards the bed. The inventor got her hint and smiled back at her, tucking a curl behind Mykas ear and resting her palm on her cheek for a small, blissful moment.

"Very well darling. If your wish is to get to know me, then you shall. That is, if you will do me the honor and join me for dinner tomorrow night? And hopefully stop avoiding me."

Myka nervously laughed, both relieved and excited that she will have a chance to try and woo the older women, and get to know her. She took the hand that was resting on her cheek into her own hand and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"Tomorrow it is then." Helenas eyes lightened up at those words as two agents walked towards Mykas door with their fingers intertwined and Helena opened the door with her one free hand.

"Good night, _Helena." _Myka let go of her hand and moved towards her, slowly, pressing her lips to the other womans cheek, leaving a feather light kiss there.

She moved back in, closing the door behind her, leaving a stunned Helena on the other side.

"Good night, _Myka_."

**This chapter might be a little bit longer then planed...but I still hope y`all like it. Comments and reviews are welcome. **


	5. Catch my eyes

Pete kept glancing from the road, back to the drivers seat, where Myka was humming a song silently. An almost unnoticeable tune. _Almost._

He turned in his seat to look back at Claudia, who also noticed Mykas unusually cheerful attitude this morning. Something was going on, and neither of them could figure out what it was. They exchanged looks, and curiously looked at Helena, siting back on the seat near Claudia; wordlessly looking through the window. Neither of them noticed the light smile on Helenas face as she pretended to look thru the window, lost in her own thoughts; but in fact she was paying attention to the soft humming that was coming from the seat in front of her.

Last night was an unexpected, yet pleasant night. Not as pleasant as she could have made it, but still; the best night she had had since she was un-bronzed. Mykas confession, the promise of a night together, and that soft, lingering kiss that Helena could still fell burning on her cheek like a ghost.

_Oh, my darling Myka, you have no idea what you have triggered inside of me. _

She glanced to the rear-view mirror and caught the younger agent looking back at her, with a seductively raised eyebrow. Blood rushed thru her entire body, up to her cheeks and gave them an adorable pink shade.

Helena G. Wells blushing? That was something that almost never happens. She hasn't blushed since she was nothing but a little girl. Myka found the sight incredibly adorable, and if she had the chance, she would have teased the older agent about it. But now was not the time.

She focused her attention back onto the road and pondered about all the places she could take Helena out for dinner. Helena was the one to ask her, but she was still pretty much lost in the town, so she asked Myka to pick a place, to make it all a little bit easier.

Nothing too fancy, but still no Burger King. It was a small town and the choices were pretty limited. Myka was trying to think of the perfect place, as her mind came up with an even better idea.

_Helena will love it! Well, at least I hope she will. God, that woman will be the death of me. _

Pete moved uncomfortably in his seat and after a few moments he chose to turn on the radio. The vibe in the car was getting way out of control and he didn't want to try and figure out what it was.

"**You cast a spell on me, spell on me,  
**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,  
**

**And I decided you look well on me, well on me,  
**

**So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me..."**

Glad you came, by The Wanted was heard from the speakers and broke the silence in the car. Myka looked back at Helena as she mindlessly hummed the tune of the song. She couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her lips as she once again locked eyes with the raven haired beauty in the back seat.

_This will be a great day. Maybe even the best day in the last few years._

She stooped the car at the warehouse and Pete and Claudia were the first ones to sprint out of the car into the warehouse. Literally.

Maybe they sensed that something has changed, but Myka didn't want to think about that right now. She got out of the car and opened the back door for Helena to step out. They exchanged a few shy smiles before the inventor took the lead and they both walked to the warehouse.

They walked slowly, side by side, their hands brushing against each other, and they both felt like that is the way it has to be. The way it was always meant to be.

As soon as they got in, Artie mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the warehouse. _A meeting with the Regents again? This doesn't feel right._ Myka reorganized the files in the office, before joining the three other agents, doing inventory around the warehouse.

Mykas mind was stuck on Helena. She hasn't been on a date in forever, and hopefully she wont blow it this time. _Like dating is really that hard. Pete dates almost every night. Different girls all the time. Well, that was until Dr. Kelly. Maybe I should ask him for some advice. What the hell am I thinking?! Pete is the last person I'll ask for advice on going out on a date with H.G. He will probably just think that I have gone crazy. He wouldn't be wrong though. _

Myka could hear Claudia and Pete talking a few rows in front of her. But before she reached them, she saw Helena walking down to the bronze sector. Mykas curiosity got the better of her, and she walked down the isle slowly; giving Helena some space of her own. She didn't have to ask where she was going and why. Even without Helena saying a word, she could imagine her reason.

"This was my Time machine. _My_ escape." Myka stooped still a few steps away from her, unsure if she should try and comfort the woman or just let her finish her thoughts.

Helena stood in front of the Bronzer and felt her heart clench from the memory of being nothing but a statue for over a century.

"You know, _Myka_, when I first steeped into this new world, I did not really see the difference between my time and the present. On the surface, yes. But when you look deeper, when you pay more attention...there was no change. There is still all this crime, and discrimination, inequality. Something I hoped would have changed by now. But it hasn't." She stooped talking and turned around, facing the younger agent. "But then when I look even deeper, I see a small glimmer of hope. I see _you. _I see agent Lattimer, I see Claudia, all these wonderful people that are doing the best they can, to change that. To make the world a better place. Safer."

Myka was still standing motionless, listening to the sound of Helenas voice, of her thoughts. She smiled lightly as the inventor approached her, invading her personal space. They stood silent for a moment; nothing but the sound of the warehouse working its magic was heard.

"Thank you." Helena spoke silently, her gaze never leaving Mykas.

"For what?"

"For giving me hope. Without it I would have lost my mind once more. Without _you_. Thank you for giving me a chance. I haven't even thanked you properly for bringing me back to the warehouse." The inventor chuckled lightly, feeling uncomfortably shy.

Mykas eyes traveled across her lips and she didn't fight the sudden urge to lean down and kiss the woman in front of her. It was the lightest of a kiss, a small peck on the lips, that caught Helena by surprise, and before she could respond to it, the kiss was broken.

Myka was still leaned down a bit and tried to catch Helenas gaze again. She smiled at the surprised look on the agents face and nuzzled her nose with hers.

_A few more hours and its date time. Just keep your head focused on work. _The both of them thought the same thing, at the same time.

"You can thank me later. Right now we have work to do. Inventory and all that jazz."

She turned on her heal and walked away, leaving a confused Helena behind her for a moment.

"Inventory;" Helena straightened her jacket and went to join the other agents. "Righty`o then. This will be fun, fun, fun."


	6. Dinner time

Helena didn't know what to expect from this night. From this date. She hasn't been on a date for over a century, and even then she didn't put much effort into it. Not that she didn't want too, or didn't know how too. She was simply adored, even without much effort from her side. The great Helena G. Wells. For the first time in her life she felt as nervous as a child.

As soon as they arrived back from the warehouse, Myka rushed her up the stairs and told her to take her time in getting ready for the date. That was over an hour ago. She told her she will knock on her door when they would be ready to go. Helena was patiently siting on the edge of her bed, awaiting for that _damn_ knock. Everyone has their limit when it comes to patient...and Helena just reached hers. She walked out of her room over to Mykas door and stooped mid track as she tried to knock.

_Perhaps she changed her mind? Maybe she realized how truly complex I really am, and chose not to go any further with us. Us? What is with me?! There is no US! So, there is mutual attraction, but one does not create an US with only that. She knows nothing of me, and neither do I of her. But that is the reason she said she wanted to get to know me. And the kiss from before...good God Helena, pull yourself together!_

She jumped out of her self doubt and knocked on the door. Nothing.

"Myka?" She knocked once more and opened the door in front of her. Empty. Helena turned around, noticing that the B&B seemed pretty quiet and the only sound she heard was coming from downstairs.

She walked down the stairs and before realizing that no one was there, a mouthwatering smell took over her senses and pulled her towards the kitchen. She stooped at the door frame, and took in the sight in front of her. The table was set for two and a bottle of wine was standing between two glasses. There was a small candle in the middle of the table, and a remote was laying at the edge of it. Helenas eyes fell on the woman by the stove, with her back to her, humming along to the song coming from the radio and taking off her apron. _She can cook as well? Is there anything that this woman can not do._

Myka turned around, a bit surprised at first as she noticed Helena standing there, looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Helena. I was just about to go get you. How long have yo been standing here?" She smiled at her before she moved to the table, pulling out a chair and nodding to Helena to take a seat.

"Not long enough I am sure." She felt nervous again. Why does that keep happening.

"What?" Myka didn't hear what she said as she went back to the stove, to bring the food to the table. She looked at Helenas puzzled expression, the same one she had when she told her she liked her. "Are you OK?" She served the plates with mushroom cream soup and a plate of warm grilled mozzarella bread. She didn't know if Helena ever tried any of it, and she hoped she will like it. She sat back at the table, and waited for Helena to start talking.

"I am fine darling. I am. It's just that, for a moment ago, I thought that you might have changed your mind and..."She looked embarrassed at her plate and tried to stop her heart beat from racing like crazy.

"You thought I didn't want this?" She lovingly smiled at Helena that looked so small at the moment. "Helena, when it comes to you, to _this, _there is nothing I want more. Trust me. I just..."

"...want to take things slow." Helena finished her sentence and finally made eye contact with the woman siting next to her.

"So. I hope you don't mind that we aren't going out for dinner. I was trying to think where to take you, and I chose to just stay here and cook for you. I'm not the best cook, but I'm pretty sure the food should be at least eatable." Myka changed the conversation to something lighter and digged into her food. "Plus it will give me, I mean, give _us _a chance to get to know each other without interruptions."

There it was, the small word that Helena can't get out of her head. _Us._ Why is she obsessed with the idea of being an _us _with Myka? Why is the woman able to turn her head up side down? Why can't she stop thinking about her? This happened even before Myka confessed to her that she likes her. Ever since the first time they met, Helena can't get her mind of Myka. At first she thought she was only impressed by the womans strength and intelligence. Of course the fact that she was beautiful helped adding to her more and more frequent thoughts of her. Then the second time they met, Helena knew she found herself and equal. Only difference is that Myka has her head on her shoulders and does things by the book, where Helena ignores the book completely, and does things her way. Perhaps that is why she was so attracted to her. Couse of the differences between them. Myka was so much like Helena, but at the same time she was her complete opposite.

They spend the rest of the dinner chatting about this and that. Mykas parents, her sister. How she became a warehouse agent. Helenas life while working as an agent for Warehouse 12. Her ideas and the life she has now. The books they both read, and the authors they admired.

The conversation was light and both of them simply enjoyed the company of each other.

"So, tell me Myka. How did you convince everyone to spend the night outside of the B&B? The house is clearly empty; and I wanted to ask you that when I came in."

Myka took a sip of her wine and stood up, cleaning the table.

"Well, Leena went to visit her family after we finished breakfast this morning. So, she wont be back till Monday. Pete is staying with Kelly for the night, and Claudia is working with Artie at the warehouse, so she wont be back until later tonight."

"They don't know that we are having a date. Do they?"

Myka leaned on the counter and looked back at Helena. There was something about her at this very moment that made her look so incredibly beautiful. Her eyes. That's it; her eyes. Her beautiful, shiny, hopeful eyes that were staring right thru Myka. She loved her eyes the most.

_Loved? To soon too use the word love. Snap out if Myka. Focus on your date._

"No, they don't. But when this goes further, they will." She took a small step forward and held her hand out for Helena to take it.

_When. She said when, not if. _Helenas smile widened as Myka bowed down in courtesy and wiggled her fingers for Helena to get up.

"Milady." She pulled her hand to her lips, barely leaving a kiss there and then slowly moving out of the kitchen, still holding Helenas hand.

"Where are we going now?" Helena felt at ease at Mykas small gesture. She never knew hand holding could be such a delight. It seems that everything she ever experienced in life, was nothing compared with what she experiences when she is with Myka.

"Now comes the second part of the date."

**English isn't my first language, so there might be some typos. Comments and reviews are always welcome...so...keep `em coming.**


	7. The moment is right

"Trust me, you'll like it."

That is what Myka said when they sat down on the couch next to each other and she pressed play for the movie to start.

It made no sense what so ever for Helena, to watch television now. _Second part of the date is watching television? A random movie? What on earth has this world come too? In my time we went for a walk around town and had a meaningful or at least an entertaining conversation, or if the chemistry was right, we skipped the whole date and went straight up to...well, lets just say it was better then just siting down in silence, watching some people walk around on the screen and do things, that seem incredibly boring. _

Helena kept glancing back and forth from Myka and back to the screen trying to figure out when the _**you'll like it**_part is about to start. She was starting to feel bored when she finally chose to focus on the happenings in the movie, and she was soon pulled into it.

_What dreams may come_ was Mykas movie of choice. Perhaps she could have picked out a simpler movie, a comedy maybe, or something easy to process; but this was one of her favorite movies, and the story of it, the meaning of the movie was simply heart melting. Well, at least for Myka it was; and she is not even a movie person. She would rather spend a free night with a book in her hands then watch a movie. It was rare for her to find a movie she liked. And she wanted to share the one movie she liked, with the woman she liked.

Myka knew the movie like the palm of her hand, and she didn't really pay much attention to it. She leaned back on the couch and her focus was completely and fully on the woman siting next to her. She focused on Helenas breathing, on the way her brows frown a bit when she is thinking about what is going to happen next in the movie, how she leans forward and then a bit back when she crosses her legs. How her perfect raven hair falls freely over her shoulder, how her mouth is slightly agape and how incredibly beautiful the woman was. Myka can't get over how beautiful she is.

_It's those damn eyes. I have never in my entire life seen eyes so, so...mesmerizing. Or skin so pale, and such kissable lips. It's like she is a vampire. Well, that would explain the insane attraction I fell towards her. The temptation when she is near._

Helena kept her eyes on the screen, and to her own surprise she actually liked this movie. It was actually the first time she saw a movie in her entire life, and even though the movie was quite sad, she find it to be to her liking. They were half way thru the movie when she noticed movement behind her. She didn't really pay any attention to it till she felt two slender fingers crawling up the side of her hand. The movement of the fingers was slow and soft, and if it weren't for the shirt that was protecting her skin, she would have enjoyed it even more. She let the fingers travel up her arm, without letting Myka know that she liked what she was doing. She was afraid if she spoke her mind right now, or made any kind of move she would scare her away and make her stop what she was doing, what she was planing to do. And if this was going where Helena tough it was going; well, there was no way in hell that Helena would let her stop.

The fingers reached her shoulder and hesitatingly brushed the beautiful long hair behind her back that was hiding Helenas face. Helena gasped at the contact of Mykas cold fingers on her exposed neck. Her fingers drew invisible lines over her neck and the hand traveled downwards over her spine, leaving goosebumps all over Helenas body.

Mykas eyes traveled the path of her fingers, admiring the beauty in front of her and grabbing onto the felling of Helenas skin under her fingers. Her hand moved upwards again and Myka leaned forward, her mouth suddenly dry as she brushed her finger across Helenas jaw and turned her head slightly to the side, so that they were facing each other now.

Helenas eyes were closed and her lips were parted, and Mykas first instinct was to brush her thumb over the bottom lip. Her lips were soft, but as dry as Mykas mouth felt, and the tip of the tongue that darted out and wetted the skin of Mykas finger before leaving a kiss on the same spot made Mykas heart stop for a moment. She closed her own eyes and let her mind memorize this moment.

Helena slowly peaked out thru her heavy lidded eyes and swallowed at the proximity that appeared between the two women. She reached with her one hand to brush her fingers across Mykas cheek and slowly crawled back behind her neck, her eyes sparkly with a need she hadn't felt before.

When Myka opened her eyes, and locked her emerald greens with dark chocolate ones, she thought she was dreaming. Her hand moved on her own accord down Helenas neck and tangled itself in the silky raven hair. She took one small breath as her eyes traveled from those heart melting eyes to the beautiful pink lips.

"Is the moment right, _now_? Helena doesn't know where she got the strength to speak out that question as she moved dangerously close to Mykas lips. She saw the agents lips curl up in a light smirk before her question was answered with the brush of their lips.

It was longer then before in this day. It was soft, it was warm, and this time she had a chance to respond to it. She felt a little bit of hesitation in Myka, as the other woman tried to move back after a few seconds, but Helena leaned forward and captured her lips once more as they parted for a split second. She knew Myka needed to fell like she was in control, she needed to fell that she controlled the kiss, the speed they were going with.

But Helena _**needed **_to fell Myka. Her lips, her skin, all of her. It took more of her self control too put her needs in the back of her mind and let Myka control the situation. Luckily she wasn't disappointed with that.

She felt Mykas hands on her cheeks pulling her even closer to her lips, too capture them in a long and tender kiss, before she felt the agent straddle her lap. The pressure of Mykas body on top of hers brought an explosion of warmth crawling through her body down to her center and she let her hands travel over Mykas torso down to her hips. She tugged lightly on the shirt covering her body before she brushed her fingertips over the warm skin hiding underneath.

Myka gasped at the touch and arched her back, breaking the kiss for the first time. She locked eyes with Helenas that seemed to have gone pitch black from need and desire. Her pink lips were now slightly swollen and her lipstick was smeared over the edge of her lips. And yet, she has never looked more beautiful then in this right moment.

She smiled up at Myka and tried too catch her breath. The unruly curls falling over Mykas face made the young agent look even sexier then before. Her green orbs were staring back at her longingly and when she smiled at her, Helena thought she would lose control once more.

"_Myka, I..._"


End file.
